


Gifts of Life

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Ron wants to get a gift for Hermione, but man he's having trouble!





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Gifts of Life Pt. 14/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, silly, fluff

Pairings: Ron and Hermione, hinted Neville/Hermione

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Fourteen of the Advent Challenge-> Ron isn't sure of what to give Hermione.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Sighing, Ron tapped his quill on the parchment essay he was trying to write while his mind kept wandering over to where Hermione was. She was currently sitting with his sister, giggling and talking quietly about something that Ron had a feeling had to do with him. But he couldn't figure out what it was, which in turn lent to his frustration and distraction. He frowned as he tried to focus again on his essay, only to look up as the two girls stood and left the common room. He sighed and sat back while rubbing a hand over his wearied face. Now the question was: what was he going to get Hermione for Christmas? And how could he give it to her without being misread?

 

He sighed and grabbed his head. 'Face it, Weasley…no matter what you get her, it'll be misconstrued,' he thought in irritation. Hermione was his best friend, just like Harry, but she was a girl, so that made things harder. At least he didn't have to worry about the romance thing anymore. Neville had taken that part over for Hermione quite easily…

 

He sighed again, rolling his eyes as he thought about the two. 'Hermione can be as bossy as anything, yet when it comes to Longbottom, she's as meek as a mouse. Wonder if there is some slave master thing going on…' he wondered, then made a face at the sudden image of those two in such a situation. He shuddered and made another face as he mock gagged. Some things he just didn't want to know about his best mates…

 

Harry he had already gotten a present for. With the bit of money he had earned that summer from working with Fred and George in their shop, he'd managed to purchase a recording quill and parchment. But with Hermione, he just wasn't sure. He'd looked at various books and had snooped to know if she had them, which she did. He'd thought about jewelry, but that was too personal. He'd considered other things from clothes to candy and all of them just seemed…worthless.

 

Growling slightly as he banged his head lightly on the wooden tabletop, Ron tried to think of something. 'If I was Neville, I'd prolly get her a plant!' he thought in annoyance as he rubbed his now throbbing head. He stopped, eyes widening as he was struck with an idea. 'Of…course! Something they can *both* work on! Brilliant!' he decided in excitement as he sat up and quickly brought out a smaller parchment. He scribbled down a note, and then ran to the greenhouses to speak to Professor Sprout. Done with that, he sauntered back, smug at his idea. Now all he needed was the time to wrap it…

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Ron just what are you doing!?" Hermione demanded as she and Neville followed her best friend to the greenhouses on Christmas Eve morning. She shivered and snuggled more into her coat, smiling as Neville wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close in concern before they finally came over the hill that led to the greenhouses.

 

Ron just flashed a grin over his shoulder before descending swiftly through the crunchy snow towards the glass houses, eyes intent on his destination. Hermione sighed in exasperation between her chattering teeth, for it was rather cold that day, as they followed the red head down. She sighed in relief as the warm moisture of the greenhouse surrounded them as they entered and she loosened her scarf slightly while looking around. She smiled as she saw Neville's relaxed gaze looking around trustingly at the greenhouse. Her boyfriend always felt so at ease among the plants. Someday she wanted to treat him to a surprise amidst his favorite plants…

 

Shaking her head of the naughty thoughts that came to mind, she focused on her best friend as they went down one of the aisle to the back. She stopped along with Neville, gasping in surprise as Ron turned to them and gestured around him. "Um…Happy Christmas?" Ron said with a sheepish smile as he pointed out their gift.

 

There stood a long soil bed that had several different specimens of rare plants and cuttings, pots, tools, and a large watering system that needed to be set up. Next to it was a potions' set and a small library of interesting reads for plants on a long table. Behind the two tables was what looked to be a malleable chair that was large enough to fit two people with ease.

 

Fidgeting, Ron watched as the two looked around in wonder, and then cleared his throat to regain their attention. "This is all portable too, so when you guys leave Hogwarts, just say 'Portobello' and it will automatically shrink, preserving any potions or plants you might be working on," he added on as his cheeks flushed a deep red from the amazement they directed at him.

 

"Ron…how? When? Why?" Hermione whispered, too stunned to go into detailed questioning.

 

"Well um…with Professor Sprout, Fred, and George's help, I was able to get all the things. The rest was…something I did. I know how much you two like being around each other, so I thought maybe that if you have something um, to do together um…well yea…" Ron trailed off uncomfortably as he fidgeted some more.

 

"Ron…it's incredible!" Neville finally was able to find his voice as he strode forward and clasped his friend's hands in his own trembling ones, too stunned and touched to even control his emotions. "How…how can we ever thank you?!" he cried as he shook Ron's hands emphatically.

 

Smiling in relief, Ron shook his head. "Consider it my present to you guys for a while. Besides…this can also be a getaway for you two," he commented with a wink, grinning as Neville flushed and Hermione gasped in embarrassment while flushing.

 

"Oh Ron! You are too sweet!" Hermione cried as she ran over and hugged her best friend tightly, sniffling back tears of gratitude as she hugged him tightly. Neville took her hand and they walked along their 'gift' while Ron watched them proudly before leaving them alone. He was glad it had worked out and felt a sense of accomplishment. Sometimes it didn't take money to gift his friends with everything they might want.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
